Encrucijada
by lynavra
Summary: Estás segura de que Edward no ha matado a nadie y no parece tener intención de hacerlo, pero su futuro cambia a una velocidad que te alarma y no terminas de entender.


_**Disclaimer**__: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro ni me sacará de pobre. _

_**Aviso: **__ehm, hay spoilers de "Midnight Sun" pero vamos, llamar a esto spoilers me resulta raro. De todas formas, supongo que no está de más avisar al viajero que todavía no los haya leído y quiera ¿esperar? a que San Juan baje el dedo y Meyer lo publique. __Silvia__, esto te lo dedico a ti, para que veas lo buena que soy xD. Un beso, fucky._

_-.-.-_

**Encrucijada**

Tú misma viste todas las posibilidades que tuvieron cabida aquel día, la sangre todavía te embota la cabeza cuando rememoras las imágenes, y cómo al final tuvo que optar por alejarse de vosotros. Huir era lo más sensato dadas las circunstancias, incluso tú lo sabías a pesar de que sólo se tratase de una viabilidad. Eso era mejor que dejar al jefe de policía Swan solo en el mundo para siempre. Jamás lo habría soportado, ni él ni tampoco tu hermano.

Sin embargo, lo echas de menos. Mucho. Y ahora no paras de verlo en todo tipo de lugares diferentes, cambiando constantemente de uno a otro como si de saltos se trataran. Indecisión. No sabe qué hacer o dónde acudir y casi te marea. Ya ha pasado prácticamente una semana desde que se ha ido a Alaska y todavía no está seguro de volver con vosotros. No debe desconfiar tanto de sí mismo, piensas, pero es Edward, un completo cabezota.

Te abrazas las piernas y apoyas la mejilla contra tus rodillas, vas a seguir mirando.

Lo haces y observas su rostro compungido y lleno de algo que no puedes identificar, algo extraño. Deseas poder lograr que su decisión sea más fácil, quizá, dándole alguna pista de lo que una u otra traería como resultado, no obstante, eso no puedes hacerlo. Tú sólo te limitas a mirar y amoldarte a ello. Tu burbuja es cambiante pero no llega a los límites de la manipulación, al menos no cuando te encuentras tan lejos de él. Lo único que te queda es esperar y desear con todas tus fuerzas que su opción final sea la más adecuada, aunque de todas formas tú la tomarás como correcta.

Y de repente, vuelve a cambiar: le ves subiendo unas escaleras velozmente, pensando en cuánto le alegra regresar a casa. Incluso estando en esa posición se te escapa una pequeña sonrisa; se está comunicando contigo, te cuenta lo que va a hacer por fin.

Dos segundos más tarde, dejas de mirar y te levantas como un rayo para dirigirte a la puerta de tu habitación y gritarles a todos que el hijo pródigo ya regresa.

No tardas mucho en volver a concentrarte ya no sólo en él, sino en todos vosotros e incluso en algunos de los estudiantes. Cuanto sea necesario para adquirir una mayor certeza de lo que puede pasar al día siguiente cuando lleguéis al instituto, pues no puedes permitir que ningún flanco quede expuesto sin que tú lo controles. Ahora Edward va a necesitar mucha ayuda, así que es mejor allanar el terreno.

Nunca te ha molestado la tarea de vigilar, de hecho, tanto tú como Edward soléis trabajar en equipo para controlar los movimientos involuntarios de Jasper hacia posibles presas y cada día que pasa sin que ocurra nada, te sientes feliz por tu marido y su firme convicción en lo que estáis haciendo. Por eso tampoco supone ningún problema añadir uno más a la lista. Puede que sea algo más complicado debido a que con él no conoces sus más profundos pensamientos, pero aún así tienes tu don y él jamás te abandona. Podrás echarle un vistazo a Edward perfectamente, estás segura.

Lo tienes todo controlado: salidas y entradas de Bella Swan, vistazos humanos en vosotros mismos, Jasper y su actual relajación, y la idea de Edward por ir a clase de Biología. Aquello al principio te ha dado algo de resquemor porque no estabas segura de cómo podría actuar estando cara a cara con ella de nuevo, tan cerca, si bien ya en la cafetería has vigilado esa parte. Sabes a ciencia cierta que no hay problema con la intención de tu hermano y aún así, cuando se trata de interactuar de manera directa, entran en juego demasiados factores que te hacen dudar un poco. Aunque sólo sea un poco.

Le miras a los ojos y ves claramente que no te miente ni a ti ni a los demás y que no está en sus planes matarla, eso seguro. No es su intención. Sin embargo, cuando su efluvio llega hasta vuestra mesa de manera ligera pero suficiente para llamarle, te vuelven imágenes muy distintas entre sí. Tratas de verlas todas, alcanzarlas y desmembrarlas para ver cuál es el mejor paso, mas su voluntad entra en juego de nuevo y la mayor parte quedan anuladas.

Conoces perfectamente lo que Edward quiere hacer, pues queda claro una y otra vez, aunque no todos sus movimientos lo corroboran y ves alguna diferencia en su futuro a cada segundo. Su decisión es firme, pero no eres capaz de asegurar con un cien por cien de probabilidades lo que ocurrirá cuando vaya a clase en cinco minutos. Crees que todo va a salir bien porque su voluntad es muy fuerte a pesar de que las imágenes no lo sean tanto.

De todas formas, vas a seguir vigilando durante la siguiente hora para prevenir cualquier cosa. Más vale estar preparada.

Entras tranquilamente al aula y tomas asiento en una de las filas centrales, tú sola con tus libros. A partir de ese momento, no prestas ningún tipo de atención a la profesora y focalizas tus fuerzas en tu hermano. Eres la mejor para comprender lo que puede estar sintiendo porque es exactamente igual al día a día de Jasper y ya tienes experiencia con ello.

Edward es muy cuidadoso, siempre lo ha sido, por eso intenta escoger las palabras adecuadas cuando se presenta ante la chica, no hay problema en eso. Siguiente paso, evitar su olor; si no lo hace, está perdido. Lo ves. Él va a reaccionar ante aquello, también. Estáis sincronizados y en perfecta armonía dentro de tu mundo, siempre lo habéis estado.

Toda la hora finges que atiendes a la profesora, ya que ella no es capaz de darse cuenta de que ni muchísimo menos _estás_ allí, hasta que algo cambia de improviso. Prácticamente ha superado la hora completa, no puede ser que caiga ahora, sin embargo, lo ves muy claro y parece casi nítido. Horrible. Imposible. Al principio no te lo crees, pero no tienes tiempo para detenerte a seguir mirando porque estás casi convencida, así que le pides permiso a la profesora para salir corriendo debido a que no te encuentras bien. Já, como si eso pudiera pasarte a ti.

Te mueves ágil y grácil por los corredores del instituto mientras tratas de contenerte para no echar a correr como sabes. No estaría bien, recapacitas, llamarías demasiado la atención y todo se está empezando a llenar de gente.

Biología, clase de biología. La buscas, corres, un pie, el otro, más rápido, no, menos. _Contente_. _Esquívalos a todos y sigue buscando_.

Realmente no sabes por dónde vas ni nada por el estilo, sólo eres consciente de lo que buscas y vas a impedir. Tienes que llegar a tiempo.

A la vez sigues mirando para cerciorarte de que no vas tarde, cuando de repente te detienes en seco. Como una estatua clavada sobre el pavimento del instituto. Todo se ha parado y no en un mal sentido, sino que Edward ha vuelto a cambiar de opinión. Por lo visto, no era algo tan certero como parecía y no hay peligro por el momento. Aquello es raro pero sacudes la cabeza y tratas de olvidarlo.

Decides regresar a clase, ya que en seguida sonará el timbre.

No encuentras mayor claridad a lo largo del día. Estás segura de que Edward no ha matado a nadie y no parece tener intención de hacerlo, en principio, pero su futuro cambia a una velocidad que te alarma y no terminas de entender. Tu hermano no es alguien especialmente variable, por regla general. Sin embargo, ahora mismo hay poco que puedas captar a la perfección, sino que la mayor parte son sombras o bosquejos de lo que podría llegar a ser. Tanta indecisión te desconcentra, quizá.

Jasper no te pregunta por lo que estás haciendo o sintiendo aunque sabe que algo no está del todo bien, únicamente te observa mientras te concentras y espera a que tú se lo expliques. Nunca te presiona. Empero, no hay nada específico que le puedas contar, ni bueno ni malo, porque llega un momento en el que todo el futuro de Edward está lleno de sombras y giros. Las formas imprecisas están por todas partes, impidiéndote verlo bien. No es como si jamás hubieses visto así el futuro, pero no puedes evitar frustrarte en cierta manera por ello. Es Edward, necesita tu apoyo y las malditas borrosidades no le van a ayudar en nada.

Está claro que algo está cambiando, algo que todavía es muy vago y poco uniforme. No completamente decidido y en transición constante. No tienes idea de lo que puede ser, pero ahora mismo estás viendo a Edward brillando bajo la luz del sol en mitad de un prado y alguien le acompaña, alguien que, _por supuesto_, no puedes distinguir. Ya ni siquiera eres capaz de hilar la lógica de que te haya llegado esa imagen y no cualquier otra.

Resoplas y Jasper te mira al tiempo que te cruzas de brazos, enfadada. No, _realmente_ no estás enfadada.

No sabes cómo se va a tomar tu hermano eso de tener una encrucijada mental que te desquicia desde hace horas, no obstante, hay otros detalles que sí puedes captar y que son los más superficiales. Los que están más en el exterior y no tienen especial importancia, como que Edward y Carlisle hayan salido a cazar. Sí, eso y que haya vuelto a decidir marcharse del pueblo. Eso, curiosamente, sí puedes verlo. Y no quieres que se vaya otra vez, ni por asomo.

No hace falta decir que él hará lo que sea necesario para el bien común, el bien mayor, pero a ti no te hace ninguna gracia. Hay maneras y maneras de hacer bien las cosas o de destrozarlas, tú lo sabes perfectamente, pues vives entre ellas a diario, mas no deseas que Edward os abandone otra vez. Tienes que averiguar a qué se debe este nuevo cambio.

-.-.-

_**N/A**__: lo sé, no es nada del otro jueves, pero me apetecía escribir algo de Alice y Edward, no-sé-bien-por-qué. No es ningún secreto que no me gustan ninguno de los dos desde hace muchísimo tiempo, pero aún así tenía ganas de ver su lado de hermanos con alguna cosilla y bueno, cogí este tema porque me gustó bastante en "Midnight Sun"._

_En fin, ya me diréis lo que os parece, cualquier comentario es bienvenido y me hará feliz. Gracias._


End file.
